Forever
by ressijewelll
Summary: Sampai kapanpun Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak mungkin dapat dipisahkan, Eunhyuk adalah oksigen untuk Donghae begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena tanpa oksigen tidak akan ada manusia yang bertahan hidup. Begitu pula peran Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh yeoja atau namja lain. Berbeda ceritanya jika berbicara kehendak tuhan.


Tittle : Forever (Sequel Saranghae Nae Hyukkie)

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee HyukJae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Dilarang membashing karakter dalam ff ini. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas.

A/n : Annyeong^^, Ressi kembali. Adakah yang menunggu He is Mine?#plak kepedean. Mian Ress belum bisa update. Alasannya karena Flasdisk Ress kena bajak orang dan dengan teganya tuh orang maen format aja dan sialnya lagi Ress nggak backup tuh ff di laptop hehehe.

Ini sebenernya bisa disebut sequel nggak yah? Tapi ada baiknya sebelum baca ini baca dulu Saranghae Nae Hyukkie yah^^. Okeh _yeoreobun_ happy reading. Jangan lupa RnR yah^^

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus tirai jendela membuat seorang _namja_ berwajah manis pemilik _gummy smile _terbangun dari tidurnya. _Namja_ yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie oleh orang yang dekat dengannya, mulai membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali sebelum sepenuhnya sadar. Menguap kecil dan mengeliat tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mencoba bangun, namun geraknya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lee Donghae, _namjachingunya_ yang tampan, baik, dan _childish_ masih terlelap dengan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya sebagai alas kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang berada di atas pinggangnya, namun justru pelukan itu semakin erat yang membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan usahanya untuk bangun toh hari ini dia dan Donghae tidak memiliki jadwal hingga pukul 15.30 nanti.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Donghae dan membawa jarinya menelusuri wajah _charming_ sang _namjachingu_, membelai pipinya dengan lembut dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Ya Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae dan begitu pula sebaliknya, Donghae tidak dapat hidup tanpa Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

Kenangannya bersama Donghae sejak masih menjadi training dan bersahabat, saat Donghae memintanya menjadi _namjachingu_nya, saat ciuman pertama, saat Eunhyuk menyakinkan diri untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya menjadi milik Donghae, saat awal debut yang penuh air mata dan perjuangan, saat awal berjayanya Super Junior dengan single Sorry-Sorry, saat dia mengetahui perselingkuhan Donghae dengan salah satu personil Wonder Girls Sunye, saat dirinya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Donghae, saat Donghae berusaha meminta maaf dan meyakinkannya tentang cinta Donghae yang tidak pernah berubah, tentang pertengkaran mereka di atap gedung SM, saat Donghae dengan nekatnya nyaris menerjunkan dirinya dari atap gedung SM, saat Donghae memberinya kejutan indah di atas atap dorm yang berakhir dengan Eunhyuk tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan Donghae yang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Leeteuk, semua kenangan itu berputar kembali di kepalanya.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu namun, sampai saat ini Eunhyuk masih takut, akankah Donghae kembali mengkhianatinya? Kembali membuatnya menangis? Akankah Donghae tetap ada di sampingnya hingga nanti? Terus, pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya semakin takut. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengenang dan menetes, sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk berusaha menahan isaknya agar tidak membangunkan Donghae.

"Hiks..." sebuah isakkan akhirnya lolos walau Eunhyuk telah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Donghae terbangun karena suara isakan yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hyukkie, _waeyo_? _Gwenchana_?" rasa kantuk Donghae langsung menghilang karena melihat wajah _namjachingu_nya yang merah dan air mata yang masih mengalir dari dua mata bulat Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk dan mengusap pipinya.

"awww…._Appo_ hae _ah_..pelan-pelan," Eunhyuk meringis saat Donghae menariknya duduk secara mendadak hingga membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit.

"Mianhae...Kenapa kau menangis Hyukkie?"

"_G..gwenchana_ Hae _ah_,"

"Jangan berbohong Hyukkie, katakan ada apa? Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar semalam?" ujar Donghae dengan nada khawatir yang jelas sekali. Setelah menahan rindu yang sudah tak terbendung karena jadwal yang padat hingga Donghae tidak punya kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan pujaan hatinya membuat Donghae yang baru menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya menyerang Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi dan tidak menghiraukan member yang lain.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu Hae _ah_," jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang merona mengingat bagaimana dia mendesah dan meminta Donghae memasukinya lebih dalam semalam.

"Lalu kenapa Hyukkie? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang lain?"

"A..aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar bersandar pada dadanya sementara dia bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Emmm...Janji kau tidak akan marah?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengelus tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pingang rampingnya.

"Ne, aku janji,"

"A..akutakutkauakanmeninggalkank ulagi," Eunhyuk mengucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"ehh, tidak jelas Hyukkie, kau bicara cepat sekali," alis Donghae nampak bertaut berusaha memahami ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aishhh, aku-takut-kau-akan-meninggalkanku-lagi," Eunhyuk mengucapkan dengan mengeja perkata dari kalimatnya.

"..."

"Hae..." tidak mendengar respon dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya menghadap tepat pada wajah Donghae. Donghae menundukkan wajahnya membuat Eunhyuk membingkai dan mengangkat wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku Hyukkie?" pertanyaan Donghae sekejab membuat Hyukkie gelagapan. Wajah Donghae tampak murung, sedih, dan errr kecewa.

"_A..ani_ H..Hae _ah_, bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Eunhyuk tergagap. Eunyuk tidak bermaksud meragukan perasaan Donghae padanya, hanya saja mengingat Donghae dulu pernah menkhianatinya setelah lima tahun mereka berpacaran, bukannya tidak mungkin jika Donghae akan mengkhianatinya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku Hyukkie," kini kedua tangan Donghae berganti menangkup wajah manis _namja_ yang paling dicintainya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan, kesalahan terbesarku menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis, membuat hatimu sakit," ucap Donghae sembari menyentuh dada Hyukkie. " Tapi percayalah bahkan disini hanya ada namamu, dirimu, orang yang membuat aku bersinar karena sosok dan cintamu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku membuatmu menjauh dariku, tidak..tidak akan lagi Hyukkie," Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk menyentuh dada kirinya. "Apa kau merasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan berada di dekatmu? Hati,jantungku, dan tubuhku mengatakan bahwa hanya kau yang aku butuhkan, hanya seorang Lee Hyukjae yang ada di sini. _Saranghae_," Donghae menepuk dadanya dan menatap lembut Eunhyuk yang kembali menangis.

"_Mianhae...mian_ karena meragukan perasaanmu. _Nado saranghae_ Donghae _ah_," Eunhyuk memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, menghembuskan nafas lega, dan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Ya...harusnya Eunhyuk yakin bahwa Donghae menyayangi, mencintainya dan akan begitu seterusnya.

Donghae merengangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah manis _namjachingu_nya dengan tatapan lembut yang mengisyaratkan betapa dalam perasaannya pada Eunhyuk. Berlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir sensual itu dan melumatnya sementara tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, menariknya agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, Eunhyuk yang mengerti memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae menikmati setiap perlakuan Donghae padanya. Saling melumat dan menyerang, berusaha menjadi pihak yang mendominasi, namun tetap saja 'uke' akan tetap kalah dan mendesah. Donghae yang memenangkan pertarungan itu semakin gencar melumat bibir _kissable_ yang membuatnya semakin ketagihan, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka butuh bernafas. Eunhyuk yang merasa nafasnya sudah diujung meremas bahu Donghae dan mengakhiri ciumannya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan lapar, bagaimana tidak jika di depanmu ada _namja_ manis yang terengah-engah meraup udara dengan rakus, wajahnya yang memerah, matanya yang setengah tertutup, bibir yang merah merekah dan mengkilap karena saliva serta sisa-sisa saliva di sudut bibir dan dagunya, serta tubuh yang tidak dibalut selembar benangpun.

"Eungghhhh...Hae," Eunhyuk mendesah karena Donghae kembali menjilati leher jenjangnya. Hanya menjilati tanpa memberi kismark, walau bagaimana inginnya Donghae memberi tanda kepemilikannya pada Eunhyuk namun tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat dilakukannya mengingat jadwal mereka yang padat.

"Hyukkie...kita lanjutkan yang semalam ne?" ucap Donghae sebelum menjilati telinga Eunhyuk yang merupakan titik sensitifnya.

"T...tapi...ahh, semalam sudah nggg Hae," Eunhyuk mendesah lagi saat Donghae menjilati leher dan menpermainkan _nipple_nya.

"Tapi aku belum puas Hyukkie," nada merajuk terdengar dari suara Donghae yang menghentikan aksinya di leher Hyukkie tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang kini menyentuh junior Hyukkie yang tidak terhalang apapun mengingat mereka belum mengenakan sehelai benangpun karena aktifitas mereka semalam.

"ahhhhhh, Hae jangan sen..tuhhhhh ituhhh," Hyukkie kembali mendesah hebat saat tangan hangat Donghae mulai mengocok juniornya. Membuatnya _cum_, memasukinya dan menumpahkan seluruh hasrat Donghae dalam tubuhnya. Masih banyak waktu sebelum pukul 15.30, dan kamar Haehyuk akan dipenuhi oleh erangan, desahan manja, dan bunyi yang mungkin akan membuat yang mendengarnya juga ingin melakukannya dengan kekasihnya.

Sampai kapanpun Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak mungkin dapat dipisahkan, Eunhyuk adalah oksigen untuk Donghae begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena tanpa oksigen tidak akan ada manusia yang bertahan hidup. Begitu pula peran Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain.

.

.

**THE END**

A/N again : nyahahaha...bagaimana reader smakin burukkah? Eits jangan timpuk Ress karena buat cerita kayak gini..ini awalnya dibuat gara-gara liat Donghae yang lebih milih ngobrol dan tertawa dengan Yoona padahal ada Hyukkie juga dekat mereka, mana ngasih balon lagi. Karena itulah kepikiran cerita ini.


End file.
